


Irresistible

by fili



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Butterflies, Drabble, Durincest, Fiki, First Kiss, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Prompt Fic, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-13
Updated: 2013-02-13
Packaged: 2017-11-29 03:38:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/682308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fili/pseuds/fili
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their first kiss is like most first kisses; awkward with a side of butterflies and nose-bumping.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Irresistible

**Author's Note:**

> prompt #02. dusk
> 
> Khuzdul used:
> 
> atamanel - (the) breath of (all) breaths

Their first kiss is like most first kisses; awkward with a side of butterflies and nose-bumping.

Dis has sent Kili out to the market, but he’s stopped by the forge on his way, hoping to catch a glimpse of his brother as he works. Stopping outside the building, the younger dwarf pads up to the door, pushing it slightly to peer inside.

Fili is at the work bench, toiling with some leather, his back facing the door. Kili bites his lip; his elder brother is truly a sight to behold. Trousers slung low on hips, shirt clinging to sweaty muscles, golden hair damp, braids swinging loose. The blonde’s entire form is bathed in the light from the glowing forge, making him look almost ethereal.

The brunette’s heart stutters pathetically, the organ swelling with love for Fili. Kili loves his brother, far more than he should. He’s tried to recall when he first fell in love with the elder dwarf, but quickly realized that he just always had. Ever since the day he’d been born, Fili has been his life, and for many years the brown eyed dwarf had believed that this was just how one was supposed to love their sibling.

But as he grew older, Kili realized that this kind of love was not familial; it was pure unadulterated love. This kind of love was not meant for his brother. But he held every inch of the younger dwarf’s heart, regardless.

Taking a step away from the door, the dark haired dwarf cringes as his foot catches on a pile of metal buckets, sending all of them clattering to the ground. Fili’s head whips around at the sound, his face lighting up at the sight of his little brother.

Slipping out of his leather work apron, the elder makes his way towards Kili, wearing a beaming smile that is reserved for his brother and his brother alone. The brunette has to bite back a groan at the thin strip of bare flesh between the hem of the blonde’s shirt and the waistband of his trousers that flaunts itself as he walks.

Not that he merely walks, no; Fili of the line of Durin does not walk. He saunters. And right now he is sauntering towards Kili with a look of absolute adoration on his face.

Beaming, the blue eyed dwarf joins his brother outside, giving up a soft sigh as the cool dusk air soothes his sweaty skin. “What are you doing here?” The elder questions, “Not that I mind, but the basket that you’re holding suggests that you’re supposed to be at the market.”

Kili blushes—yes, blushes, tilting his head slightly. “I, well you see... uh.” Cursing himself silently, the brunette shuffles his feet awkwardly, peering at Fili through the hair that has fallen over his face. “I just wanted to see you...” He finishes lamely, almost mumbling.

Fili’s eyes darken slightly, an almost possessive glow forming in his irises. “And did you like what you saw?” He eyes the taller dwarf, the tip of his tongue flicking out to wet his pink lips. Kili gulps, his brown eyes never leaving the tempting flesh.

The archer doesn’t have time to answer, because suddenly his brother is right there, the rough skin of his palms cupping his cheeks, his lips moving closer and closer to Kili’s own set. The younger dwarf is panicking slightly, is Fili really going to kiss him?

Then their noses bump, all of Kili’s tension melting away to be replaced with a flock of butterflies in his stomach as Fili’s lips finally find their mark. The brunette’s hands delve into the elder’s golden hair, and Fili’s lips are exactly like Kili imagined; soft and warm and salty.

The younger dwarf’s heart is hammering against his chest when they finally break the kiss; Fili’s hands moving from his cheeks to his waist, pulling Kili flush against him. “I love you!” Kili breathes, staring into his brother’s cerulean blue eyes.

“I know, you daft dwarf. I’ve known for years. You’re not very good at being sneaky, my atamanel. And for the record—I love you too.” Kili’s entire brain turns to mush as Fili steals his lips again, sealing their fate.


End file.
